


Why Not Me

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Huxloween 2019 [12]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cannibalism, Huxloween, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Prisoners, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 12:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: Huxloween Day 24: CannibalismSo, as you can guess... this is a little dark. There is some cannibalism described here.And by now you should know that I do not care for the Resistance. So... yeah. You've been warned.There is no death... but some snacking...





	Why Not Me

Hux always disappeared after a victory; after speeches were made, prisoners were taken, Hux could not be found. Every. Single. Time.

Kylo didn't understand why Hux was this way especially now after they made their peace. They hadn't been at each other's throats for a long time, though Ren had always wanted more. At times he had thought he'd just go out and take it, but that would defeat the purpose. He didn't want Hux that way.

After a particularly harsh battle, lives lost on both sides, the First Order had been victorious and Kylo and his Knights returned to the flagship with an impressive number of prisoners. But the way Hux eyed them in the hangar bay; it piqued Kylo's interest. _This_ time he would see what Hux got up to when prisoners were taken.

If it had been anyone else, Kylo would have reached out with the Force and forcefully enter their mind. Now he didn't want to that with Hux, not anymore. So he just followed Hux. He did use the Force to shield his movements but he dared not read Hux's mind.

He followed Hux but he couldn't figure out where he was actually going. It seemed like he was walking aimlessly and Kylo was beginning to think that Hux knew he was trailing him and was playing with Kylo. Just as Kylo was about to reveal himself, to just turn around and walk away, Hux stopped at a door.

Kylo watched as Hux opened the door and slipped and made a mental note of the location. He quickly found another way in, or at least a place where he could watch, observe.

When he found the perfect vantage point, Kylo was not prepared for what was in front of him.

There, strapped down and barely dressed were four of the Resistance's finest and now the First Order's prized prisoners. Tico. Dameron. The traitor. The scavenger.

But no Hux.  
No other officers.

The four struggled, tried to communicate but words failed them. Kylo looked closer and noticed the four had interesting patterns of scarring and numerous wounds in various stages of healing.

They had been captured previously, and Kylo didn't tend to them. He was the Supreme Leader, he had other missions and he had left them in capable hands. He hadn't been wrong.

The overhead lights flickered and Kylo saw Hux glide into the room. He had changed. Lost his greatcoat, as well as a few other layers but had donned latex gloves and a medic's coat. Trailing behind him was an officer who pushed in a cart before he quickly left.

Hux pulled a chair closer and sat beside Tico. Then picked up a scalpel from the tray on the cart, and… sliced her. He sliced a thin piece from her inner thigh and then delicately placed it on his tongue.

Kylo had to hold back his gasp.  
The scars now made sense.

And Kylo watched silently as Hux slowly devoured a slice from each of them.

What confused Kylo the most was the tightening of his trousers. Hux was gorgeous. Beautifully skilled and deadly with a scalpel.

Hux went in for another helping it seemed but he used a device to blood let, then he _drank _a sample from each of them.

This was the sexiest thing Kylo had ever witnessed and he desperately tried to keep his breathing under control.

Hux turned his head slightly…  
In Ren's direction…  
Oh... no…

"Ren, why don't you come out of the shadows?"

Kylo stepped into the light and he saw in the prisoners' eyes as it dawned on them, that Ren had really liked this. They were all horrified of course, but when Hux turned to face Kylo, he looked Kylo up and down, Hux only smiled.

The sweet smile soon turned feral, hungry and he picked up his favorite scalpel and approached the scavenger.

He took a decent piece from the sensitive area just under her breast and held it out for Ren to take.

It was a risky move. Hux really didn't know how Ren would react to this. Now it was Kylo's turn to surprise Hux. He placed a hand at Hux's hip, opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue.

The prisoners were horrified and Hux just hummed and placed the thin flesh on Kylo's strong tongue. Kylo's eyes flashed and he grabbed Hux's hips tight, pulled him close and crashed their lips together.

Hux opened his mouth willingly and they both moaned as the scavenger's flesh was torn apart between them.

Once the flesh was devoured, they kissed like they had wanted to for years. As they pulled away, Kylo leaned his forehead against Hux, "Next time, I want you to feast on me. From me."

"But Kylo…" Hux whispered.

"I can self heal. You won't do me any harm. I want you to feed from me. To drink from me while you ride me."

"Kylo…"

"I want to watch my blood drip from your mouth."

Kylo kissed Hux then, an incredibly sweet and loving kiss, such a contrast to his words but a kiss that also sealed the deal.


End file.
